Forks High
by wannaBvamp
Summary: Alice, Rose, and Bella like Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, but they never do anything about it. So Edward's sister Sandy decideds to get them together. But wat happens when she finds out her bf's cheating on her? Can she get her friends together?All humanOOC
1. Chap 1:First Day EPOV

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight or any of the character. Except Sandy, she's mine. **

Forks High

First Chapter: First Day of School

EPOV

I sighed as I drove my Volvo to my high school. Another year at Forks High, my junior year. More incompetent teachers, stuck-up slutty girls, and retards who think there 'the man', their words not mine. Men my ass, my little sister is manlier than any of these shit-heads. I parked my car in the student parking lot next to a big read jeep. My best friend Emmett McCarthy's car, sure enough he was there he was in the front of the parking lot waiting with the rest of the Forks High students waiting for the first bell.

Emmett was your typical bonehead jock, captain of the football team. I was also on the football team, but to me it was just something to put on my college application and do after school. Emmett eats, sleeps, and breathes football. His top 3 things in life are girls, football, and food, in that order. Sure he was huge and intimidating, but he's my best friend and actually the nicest guy I know. I walked over to him.

"Hey Eddie!" He yelled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore"

"Whatever EDWARD". At that moment, a shiny black motorcycle pulled up next to my Volvo. It was my other best friend Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was a sensitive soul, pair that with a motorcycle, blond hair, a skateboard, a surfboard, and a guitar, and we've got Jasper the chick magnet.

Not that Emmett and I weren't chick magnets, we were. Emmett with his muscles and dimples and me with my green eyes, charm, and boyish good-looks, we're pretty popular as well. But Jasper wasn't all mushy, he's also on the football team and if someone messes with him, he'll punch there face in.

"'Sup guys" yelled Jasper taking off his helmet. You could almost hear the girls sighing in longing.

"Hey Jazz" I said bumping knuckles with him as he strode over, skateboard under his arm.

"So did I miss it or did they come yet?" he asked.

"Nope, not one of them is here yet", said Emmett. They we're talking about _them, _the best looking girls in school, the cheerleaders. Right on cue a yellow Porsche came racing into the parking lot, blasting loud girly dance music, and out stepped, Alice Brandon, otherwise known as the girl of Jasper's dreams. Alice was wearing big black sunglasses almost as black as her short hair. She wore dark Capri jeans and a purple tank-top that showed just a little bit of her lower stomach and purple high heels. She was typing on her yellow sidekick, no doubt to match her car. Jasper was frozen in his place, staring at her.

"Alice looks good this year" said Emmett, nudging Jasper. Alice was always short, but curvy. It looked like over the summer she grew a bit and gained more curves.

"One down, two to go." I murmured.

"I think you mean three." corrected Emmett.

"My little sister doesn't count." I said. My sister Sandy became a cheerleader last year, her freshman year, and quickly became friends with _them_, but she doesn't count, she's only a child, she only a sophomore.

"Whatever you say man, right Jazz?" said Emmett. Jasper nodded absentmindedly, his head still entranced by Alice's presence only five feet away. Suddenly everyone went quite, which could only mean one thing. Rosalie Hale. Our head cheerleader, of course, suddenly a red BMW, M3 convertible raced in, parking next to the yellow Porsche. I knew Emmett was already drooling and she wasn't even out of her car yet. Everyone knew Emmett and Rosalie had the hots for each other, but they never did anything about it.

She slowly opened her door reveling one long creamy leg with a red stiletto on the foot, then the other. She stood closing her door with her ass. When she walked over to Alice, every male in this school was giving her a standing ovation (and I don't mean they we're clapping). She was wearing a mini jean skirt, mini being the only word to describe it, and a tight black tube top. Her long blond hair, down her back was slightly curled and moving in the breeze.

"She just gets better and better every year." murmured Emmett trying to control little Emmy. When she walked up to Alice, they hugged and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. I heard multiple groans of lust and not only from Emmett and Jasper.

"Two down." said Jasper.

"Where's Bella?" I overheard Alice ask Rosalie.

"She'll be here soon, she wants to show off her new car." Replied Rosalie. Ahhh, Isabella Swan, aka Bella aka the object of my desire. Right on cue a brand new black Mercedes 

coverable pulled up next to the red BMW, inside none other than Bella herself was waving at Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Rose, Alice who's got the got car now?" she called giggling. I almost dropped to my knees; she looks even more beautiful this year than last year. Her dark brown hair had grown down almost to her ass. She quickly got of the car and walked over to Rose and Alice. I licked my lips, she was wearing a dark blue halter top with black lace with the tightest low slung jeans I'd ever seen, they clung to her body, emphasizing her perfect ass and elongating her beautiful legs.

"Down boy." Jasper whispered to me. I punched his arm, but he just laughed at me. There they were the most beautiful girls in school only ten steps away from us and all we can do is stare at them. Another black Mercedes came into the parking lot, but this one seemed familiar. It didn't park just stop in front of all of us. The passenger door opened and out came my sister. I knew I forgot something.

"Thanks, dad!" Sandy called closing the door. She walked right pass me, ignoring me completely, walking over to Bella, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Hey, sorry I'm late my BROTHER" she yelled that one word turning to glare at me. "Decided to not wait for me, so I had to catch a ride with my dad." They all started giggling looking over at me. When my eyes met Bella's, I winked and mouthed a 'hey'. She blushed her beautiful pink blush. I smirked. Alice looked over at Bella confused, then looked at me and nudged Rosalie.

"Hi Boys" they both said waving at us. Before we could responded the bell rang and they linked arms walking towards the doors.

"How do they do that? How can they move like that all the time?" marveled Emmett watching them walk away.

"I have no idea" I said watching Bella's hips move from left to right with each step.

"It's a gift" said Sandy interrupting mental retardation.

"Hey Sandy, looking good" said Emmett. I glared at him. She just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Em. Hey Jazz we still on for the skate park after practice?" He nodded.

"Cool sees ya then. Bye Em" she said bumping knuckles with both of them before turning to walk away.

"Sandra" I called.

"Yes Edward" she said in a mocking tone. I smiled in my best I'm sorry way.

"I forgive you bro" she said kissing me on the cheek. "Oh and guys stare any more at my friends and you'll burn holes." She said mounting her skateboard, and racing after the girls.

**Hey guys sorry for discontinuing The Other Cullen. I just felt it wouldn't be too much fun since it was supposed to be my version of Breaking Dawn. So I decided to do an all human story. And I brought back Sandy but as Edward's sister. You know what to do. Review and you get an Edward-shaped cookie!! :) **


	2. Chap 2:First Day BPOV

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Sandy is still mine. But I wish I owned Edward. Hey Steph Meyer you think I could rent him for an hour?**

BPOV

Bleach! Another year at Forks High, at least after this one there's only one more left. I thought as I walked with my best friends Alice and Rose.

"Hey where'd Sandy go?" asked Alice. I shrugged. Sandy was the newest member of our group and the little sister of the hottest guy on campus, Edward Cullen. Usually when I'm around guys, I act normal, they just don't have an effect me, but when I'm around him I stutter, trip, and blush even more than usual. How could I not, he's a god among men. Not only is he insanely good-looking and on the football team, but he's caring, intelligent, and witty.

But with beautiful green eyes, the sexiest smile I've ever seen, that rare bronze-colored hair and great athlete's body, I don't stand a chance. Sure I'm a cheerleader and I'm not ugly, but I wouldn't say I'm anything special either. Brown hair, brown eyes, decent body, lips and butt a little too big, and regular-sized boobs. I'm okay-looking. Edward's match would have be a Victoria Secret model/Greek goddess to come anywhere near his perfection, and I'm just a small town cheerleader.

"Here she comes" said Rose. Sandy came our way on her skateboard.

"Nice outfit Sand. I approve" said Alice.

"Thanks Ali". Alice's new project was to find a way to make Sandy be able to ride her skateboard and still look like a she came out of Vogue. Sandy was wearing a wait high kaki skirt that came about three inches above her knees with a red tank-top tucked in and a kaki colored news-boy cap. Her long light brown hair straight and her side bangs peaking out under the cap.

"What's with the shoes?" Sandy looked down at her red high top converses.

"Alice, how do you expect me to ride my skateboard any other shoes? I need to wear converses or vans, besides they're cute." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why you ride that thing anyway." said Rose.

"Because I never know if Edward might forget about me and I need a way home. Plus I'm going to the skate-park with Jazz, Alice want to come?" said Sandy smirking. Alice has the biggest crush on Jasper Whitlock, Edward best friend. They are soo cute, anytime their near each other they just stare at each other and try to make words other than Hi come out.

"Really!?" yelled Alice. Sandy nodded. "Maybe I could casually pass by" she said nonchalantly. Rose and I giggled.

"Hey Bella, what did Edward do this time to turn you so red?" asked Rose

"Ten bucks, he winked" said Sandy handing me two, five dollar bills.

"Ten bucks, he mouthed something" said Alice handing me a ten dollar bill.

"Ten bucks, he blew a kiss" said Rose, doing the same. I rolled my eyes at them.

"He winked then mouthed a 'hey'"

"Yes!" yelled Sandy and Alice high-five-ing each other. I handed each of them 15 dollars.

"I swear you guys are psychics" said Rose pouting.

"Yep Alice can see the future, and I can see the past" said Sandy wiggling her fingers. We walked into the hallway. People just seemed to move out of our way. Why? I don't know? We're not snobs or anything; I guess Rose can be a little intimidating.

"Hi girls" a snorting male voice said from behind us. I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Hi Mike" we replied in a monotone voice. Suddenly he was in front of me.

"Hello Bella how was your summer?" he said leaning in to me. I took a step back. Mike Newton was the biggest dork at Forks High. I say dork and not nerd or geek, because I know three-years more intelligent than this guy. Edward's other best friend; Emmett always got a kick out of dumping his head in to a toilet.

"Fine" I replied trying to get him to leave. But of course he just smiled and continues on talking to me about his summer. He always had a little crush on me. I felt bad so I tried to listen but after the words Comic book convention and optometrist. I tuned out._ Someone help me!! _I thought. Right on cue they came. The best looking guys in school. Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I could hear the girls swooning. They walked right up to us.

"Hey Newton" said Emmett putting his arm around Mike like they were the best of friends. "Are you bothering these nice girls again?" Mike shook his head no. Before Emmett could do anything, Mike ran down the hallway with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks Em" I said. Then my friends and I walked over to our lockers. The boys followed.

"So Rosie, you miss me this summer?" said Emmett.

"You wish, Emmy" replied Rose. Emmett and Rosalie had this cute relationship, where Emmett would hit on her and she would play hard to get, but they never actually get together.

"Don't be like that babe. You know you want me" Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett then turned to me and did a silent scream. I rolled my eyes opening my locker.

"H-Hi Al-Al-ice" stuttered Jasper. Alice looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"Hi Jazz" said Alice in a weak voice.

"Hi" breathed. That's usually the only conversation they get up to.

"Hi" Alice smiled. Jasper smiled back. I was so engrossed in the stimulating conversation they were having that I didn't notice Edward leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hello Bella" he said in his silky smooth voice. I looked up at his emerald green eyes framed in those long black eyelashes, and I was mesmerized.

"Hi" I said dumbfounded. That's all? Say something else you idiot. I tried but his emerald eyes just kept boring into my brown ones. All I could do was blush again and look down. The ball rang. Thank god. Saved by the bell. I slammed my locker.

"Bye Edward" I murmured and ran off to English.

**I would like to thank Poptarts.Shoelaces. and MorganxSteffanie. Your Edward Cookies will be arriving shortly. For the rest of you thanks for add the story to your alert list, but could you please review they make me happy, and I'll write fast. Don't forget the Edward-shaped cookie you can get.**


	3. Chap 3:Operation: Get the Hotties

**Discalamier: Don't Sue. I don't own**

BPOV

Today really sucks so far. I had English with Mike and he kept blabbing to me although class. During Trig, we got a pop quiz. I so totally failed. The rest of my class passed by in a blur, when I got to lunch, I almost kissed the floor. Thank God only two more class, practice and I can get out of this torture chamber.

"Hey Bells!" called Alice. I saw her sitting with Sandy and Rose waving her arms around. "Over here!!" Giggling I walk over to our table and sat down.

"OMG Bella guess what??" she said jumping up and down in here seat.

"Ummm… You won a million dollars!" I said humoring her.

"No. Silly Bella, I have history with Jasper and I actually talked to him. Really talked to him, an actually conversation. I actually said words other than 'Hi'!!"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU ALICE!!" yelled Sandy hugging her. They can be so weird sometime.

"So, what happened tell us everything!" said Rose.

"I was sitting in history bored out of my mind. So I was staring out the window, daydreaming about this super cute outfit I just brought when I felt someone tap me…"

_Flashback _

_Apov_

_What is that? I looked behind me and was met with most beautiful dark blue eyes. Jasper._

"_Umm… Alice do you have a pen, I could borrow, maybe. You know what never mind" he whispered._

"_Great! Idiot that was smooth" heard him mumble._

"_Um... I have a pen" I whispered._

"_Really" I nodded. "Thanks"_

"_You're Welcome." He actually talked to me. I actually talked to him. He touched me!!_

_End Flashback_

"WAIT!! THAT'S IT!!" yelled Rose

"Yeah, I know its amazing isn't?" She said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, totally" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey guys" said Sandy. "They're doing it again"

"What?" I asked

"My brother and his friends are staring at you guys again."

"OMG Really!!" yelled Alice. I looked behind me and sure enough Edward was staring straight at me. My eyes locked with his, his emerald eyes bore into mine, right into my soul. I blushed ten shades of red and looked away.

SPOV

I'm seriously sick of this. They all like each other. Can't they just get together?

"Bella, I know you like Edward, why don't you go talk to him?" I suggested

"Are you crazy? I can't just go talk to him. I become an incoherent retard around him. Besides, he can't possibly be interested in me." Is she blind? He flirts with her every possible second he can.

"Bella, He's crazy about you. You're all he ever talks about. I should know. I live with him." She had a look of pure disbelief on her face. "I swear he drives me crazy, it always 'Sandy what's Bella's favorite color? Sandy haven you seen Bella lately? Is she seeing anyone?; Bella, Bella, Bella.' I swear I have to lock him out of my room sometimes. He's so annoying." Rose and Alice were laughing their heads off. Bella just blushed an even deeper red.

"Really?" she said smiling shyly.

"Yes, really" Her smile grew so big; I thought she was going to rip her face in half.

"Oh, and you Miss. Flirty" I pointed at Rose. "You keep playing this cute little game of catch me if you can with Muscles McGee over there, but never let him get you. Dude, Rose I love you, but God, it's been three years, you better let him catch you soon or he'll get bored." Rose looked ashamed and kind of worried.

"Oh and don't get me started on you Alice, if you want to have a real relationship with Jazz, you seriously need to say more than Hi to him and let him borrow your pencil." They all looked down guiltily.

"Aww, guys don't worry. This year you're all going to have those guys on your arm. Or my name isn't Sandra Elizabeth Anna Cullen." They all started laughing. Why the hell are they laughing at me?

"Sandy that's sweet, but seriously how could you possibly help us." said Rose.

"Ugh. I'm insulted. Am I not related to Edward?" they nodded.

"So that helps Bella. What about Rose and Me?" whined Alice.

"Hello, have you not noticed! I hang out with Jasper and Emmett at the skate-park almost every day. I'm practically a member of the football team, and let's not forget the most important detail of all."

"What's that?" asked Bella.

"I CAN ACTUALLY TALK TO THEM!!" I yelled. They all flinch away from me.

"I'm sorry. You guys are just so frustrating" I said laughing.

"We forgive you!" they sang. I laughed.

"So are we going to do this?" I asked

"Hell yes! Bring it on. I need some new man candy" said Rose.

"Right on Sister" I said giggling bumping knuckles with her. "Alice?"

"Totally, Jasper will be mine!"

"Bells?"

"I don't know about this?" she whispered.

"BELLA!" I whined.

"Kidding, Edward isn't going to know what hit him" she said giggling.

"Okay, Operation Get the Hotties is now a go!!" I said clapping.

"Aye, Aye Captain" Alice and Bella saluted me.

"Hey I'm the Captain" whined Rose. We all laughed.

EPOV

Wow Bella really is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Suddenly she looked behind her straight at me. Her deep chocolate eyes enveloped me, till I was swimming in them. She blushed her alluring blush and too soon for my liking, she looked away.

"Edward?" I heard someone say. I ignored them and continued looking at Bella from behind.

"Edward!" Someone started waving their hand in my face.

"What?"

"Man, what are you staring at?" Emmett asked. He turned to look. "Dude, are you every going to ask her out?"

"Shut up, you haven't hooked up with Rose either" I growled. I sighed "Guys we're pathetic, I thought we could have any girl we wanted. Yet we've been after these girls, since we developed hormones, and haven't even kissed any of them"

"I'm working on it" said Emmett. "She keeps playing with me. She flirts, then when I think she's finally going to give up. She decides to look all annoyed with me. I swear that girl is going to drive me crazy."

"I can't talk to Alice. Whenever I'm around her, my brain just stops functioning and I turn into a mute imbecile."

"We have to get them this year. One way or another, Bella Swan is going to be mine." I said. They nodded. I smiled.

**Thank you soo much for 4 da awesome reviews!! They make me soo happy. So make me happy again. And in turn I'll make u happy and post a new chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Chap 4:IDIOT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters if I did. I would be a little busy with Edward in my room instead of writing some fake story**

**BPOV**

Damn it, I'm late. I was running down the trying to get to my next class, biology. I burst through the doors and ran into the room.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan", said my bio teacher Mr. Banner. I blushed hot pink.

"Sorry Mr. Banner I had to talk to Coach Clapp about Cheerleading tryouts."

"That's fine Ms. Swan I'll let it slide today. Now take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." Cullen. As in Edward!! Oh my god. Thank you!! I nodded and toke a seat next to Edward. I slyly glanced at him. He was smiling. I smiled back and blushed again. Okay this is perfect. All I have to do is talk to him… Wait what do I say? I took out my notebook and started doodling. When all of a sudden a paper was shoved in my face. It read:

**Hey Bella**

I looked over at Edward. He was looking straight ahead with a slight smirk on his face. Why didn't I think of this? I started writing.

_Hi Edward. Wat's up? _I slide the paper back to his side of the table.

**Nothing really. U?**

_Same _

**So cheerleading how's that going?**

_O well practice hasn't started yet. But it will today after skool. How's football?_

**Same, practice starts today**

_Cool :)_

**Yeah I guess. So…**

_So…_

**I was wondering if**

_Yes?_

OMG! He's going to ask me out!

**If u wud consider**

RING!!

Damn it. He was just about to ask me out!

"I'll see you later Bella." Edward said as he hurried out the door.

"Yeah later" Can't I ever catch a break?

**EPOV**

I ran to my locker. I was that close to ask the girl of my dreams and I chickened out. What if she didn't like me?

Sure she blushes, when I'm around. But she's Bella, she blushes at everything. But what if she does? I had the opportunity and I gave it up. I slammed my head into my locker door.

"Hey Bro. doesn't that hurt?" said my sister.

"Yes Sandy. It does." I kept banging my head

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I'm an idiot" I said at my locker

"You just figured that out. It's okay. Don't beat yourself up." She laughed. I turned and glared at her.

"Very funny Sandra"

"I'm sorry bro, I had to do it. Okay now tell me why are you an idiot?" I told her about mine and Bella's notes and how I could have asked her out, and why I didn't.

"You are an idiot!"

"Thanks Sand. That makes me feel better."

"No you doughnut. You're an idiot because Bella does like you."

"Yeah right" How could Bella Swan actually like me?

"Why the hell are you two sooo STUPID!! Why can't either of you see what everyone else in the world sees. You PERFECT for each other!! AND AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I WILL GET YOU TWO TOGETHER!!" she yelled. Okay that was kind of scary.

"Really Sandy. You'll help me?"

"Of course isn't that what little sister's are for?" I laughed. "Okay I'll see you later Edward, I got practice."

"Shit me too. Bye Sandy!" I yelled as I ran to the locker rooms.

**OMG! Thank you guys soo much for all of your awesome reviews. They make me soo warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you for liking my story soo much. So anyway you know what to do. I'll update as soon as I get more reviews. Luvz and Hugz always Lauren3**


	5. Chap 5:Cheer Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. But Edward owns me and he can do with me what he pleases.**

**EPOV**

Practice was brutal. I was walking out the locker room with Jasper and Emmett when we passed by the gym. Loud pop music was playing.

"What is that?" I asked

"I don't know. Let's check it out" replied Emmett. The doors were closed so we looked through the windows. There in a wide table sat the girls. Rosalie was in the middle, Bella to her right and Alice to her left. They all had grimaces on their faces.

"Cheer tryouts" whispered Emmett in awe. "Let's go watch"

"No Emmett, they'll see us." Jasper whisper-yelled

"So what, I thought we were going to get them to go out with us. Is the best way to connect with a girl is through, their interests." he said back. He's got a point there. WAIT! Emmett said something intelligent

"Emmett, you're a genius!" I said. Emmett smiled.

"I guess so" Jasper reluctantly said.

"And if in the mean time we can see girls in short skirts jump up and down. Then that's just a plus" he said with a grin. Okay so he hasn't changed too much.

He opened the door and stepped into the gym, Jasper and I in toe.

"HELLO LADIES!!" he yelled. Rose stood up, but not before straitening her hair.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here!" she yelled back

We walked over to the table.

"Nothing Rosie, we just wanted to watch." Emmett said twirling a piece of Rosalie's hair.

"Hi Edward" said Bella shyly. I was so stunned by her beauty, and her body in that tight short skirt. That all I could do was wink. She blushed again and almost knocked over her water bottle. I chuckled, she's so cute.

"Hi Alice" said Jasper surprisingly he didn't stutter at all. Alice's eyes grew to the size of baseballs and blushed.

"Ha-Hi Jazz-Jasper" she giggled nervously. Then my sister came bouncing in. She was wearing her cheer uniform and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were going to tryout. That won't work out too well. How are you going to cheer at your own football games?" she said sarcastically

"Ha Ha, very funny Sandy." I said rolling my eyes.

"We just came to watch and give are support to these beautiful ladies. Rose you seem kind of stressed you want me to give you a full body massage?" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

That's when Rose did something totally unlike her. She giggled batting her eyes at Emmett.

"Sure, Emmy" she said twirling a piece of her hair. Emmett eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"S-seriously?" he stuttered. She bit her lip and nodded. He made the goofiest grin then grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the door.

"_Emmy_, I can't _now_ I'm kind of busy" she said giggling. Emmett pouted but nodded.

"Okay we got to get to work so, if you guys want to watch, you can go sit over there." She said pointing to the bleachers. We walked over and sat down.

"Edward, did Rosalie Hale just agree to have sex with me?" Emmett asked me.

"I- I think so" I said nodding. Emmett laid back closed his eyes and pinched himself.

"Ow" he yelped. "YES! I'm not asleep!" he cheered. I rolled my eyes.

**BPOV**

"Did you just agree to have sex with Emmett?" I accused Rose after the guys left. She blushed.

"I think so" she whispered.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, did you just blush!?" yelled Alice. She blushed more. Sandy started laughing.

"Oh, Emmett, you're such a big strong sexy man. OH, that's it _massage _me there! Oh Emmett!!" moaned Sandy making fun of Rosalie. Alice and I burst out laughing.

"Ha Ha funny Sandy, as much as I enjoy being laughed at, we need to get on with these tryouts." Sandy returned to her spot with the other cheerleaders, as we sat back down.

"OK NEXT!" yelled Rosalie.

**After Tryouts**

"Ok, that's the end. The list will be posted tomorrow morning." yelled Alice, as the other girls chatted away and left the gym. The other cheerleaders came up.

"Can we leave now captain?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah go ahead guys. We'll get the gym cleaned." said Rose. The girls sighed in relief and left the gym but not before the singing began.

"Who's The Best Captain of them all!" the girls yelled.

"ROSIE! ROSIE!"Alice and I yelled pointing at Rose.

"God, I hate that cheer, it's not even a real cheer." grumbled Rosalie. We laughed. I looked over at the bleachers and there were the guys, but they weren't alone.

"Ugh, I hate those bitches." mumbled Alice.

"JESSICA, LAUREN YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!!" Rosalie yelled. They glared at us, then turned to the guys and giggled, flipping their hair. These bitches are getting on my nerves.

"Bye Emmy, bye Jazzy, bye Eddie" they giggled. That's it!

"ALRIGHT THEY GET IT!! BYE!!"I yelled. They glared at me and walked over to us.

"What's like your problem bitch?" Lauren spat at. That's the last straw, I snapped. I lunged for her, but Alice and Rosalie held me back.

"Ahhh!" she squeaked. "Not my nose!" she yelled running out the door, with Jessica right behind her.

"Damn Bella. I didn't know you had it in you" marveled Rose, letting me go. I blushed.

"There we go, that's more Bella" Alice teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey where'd Sandy go?" I asked. "Isn't she going to help clean up?"

"Here I am!" Sandy yelled coming out of the locker room. Emmett and Jasper wolf-whistled at her, she was wearing tight gym shorts with a red sports bra. She giggled.

"Pigs!" she yelled back. They laughed while walking over, except Edward was more like running over.

"Sandra Elizabeth Anna!" he yelled. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again" she murmured. "Yes Edward Anthony" she replied. Hmm, so that's his middle name. Not bad.

"What the HELL are you wearing!" he demanded. God, he's hot when he's angry.

"My gym clothes?" she said confused.

"Bullshit. You're wearing a shorts and a damn bra. You're showing you're midriff!"

"It's a sports bra; we all ways wear them when we practice. Take a chill pill bro, before you pop an artery." Then she turned toward us. "Come on guys, you have to change, you can't clean this place up in our uniforms." Actually we could but we would rather not mess them up.

"Shit!" yelled Alice running toward the locker room. Rose ran after her.

"What's with them?" asked Jasper. I giggled.

"It takes them _forever _to get dressed even if it's just their gym clothes."

"So why aren't you changing." Sandy giggled.

"It's a known fact that Bella always wears her gym clothes under her uniform. So she'll just change out here."

**EPOV**

I felt my eyes widen. Did Sandy just say that Bella, the women that haunts my fantasies, is going to be changing clothes, here, right now, in front of me?! Thank you God! I love you!

**LMAO. I wonder how Bella's going to tease Edward. So anyway, you know what to do REVIEW! And I'll update soon. Luvz always, Lauren **


	6. Chap 6:Am I dead?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight so don't sue me. **

**EPOV**

"Hey can you get my zipper?" asked Bella turning around. I was slowly raising my hand, when Sandy stood in my way; she gave me a look and turned around towards Bella's back. _SHIT! You idiot she meant Sandy not you. Nice Cullen, you haven't even gone out with her and you think she's going to let you take off her clothes_, I mentally scolded myself. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, _I was mentally banging my head on my locker, again. _Stupid, stupid, stup-_

"Hey Bella Come here!!" yelled Rosalie from inside the locker room.

"Coming!" yelled Bella running towards the locker room. I looked at her running, her short blue and red uniform skirt slightly swaying. Wait she hasn't changed yet. Damn! Well, At least I didn't miss it. She'll come out and change in front on me. I smiled at the thought.

"Why you all smiley, happy?" asked my annoying sister.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Yeah sure _whatever_" she sang.

"HOLY HELL!" yelled Emmett. I looked over at him his eyes were bugging out. I looked at him. _What's he looking at?_ I thought. I looked ahead, and in front of me was the most beautiful vision. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were walking towards us, in gym outfits similar to Sandy's; the tight clothes leaving nothing to the imagination. My eyes roamed over Bella's body hungrily. Her long athletic legs, her flat toned stomach uncover to my enjoyment, her big beautiful bust on display in one of those bra things, her long chestnut waves pulled away from her angelic face.

**EMPOV**

There was my goddess, Rosalie Hale, coming towards me, dress in next to nothing, and all I could do is gap like a moron.

"Hey Sailor, is that a gun in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?" her voice husky as she trailed a finger down my chest. She looked at me through her lashes while she batted them seductively. _Wait, did, did she say something? Say something stupid, say something anything._

"I… I… Y-You… aha ha" I laughed stupidly. I could feel the idiotic smile on my face. _Say something else._

"Emmett, are you okay?" she asked innocently but smirking. _Do something, be charming, witty, ANYTHING!! Just do something._

"I got to go" I said and ran out the gym

**SPOV**

"I got to go" said Emmett then ran out the room. Idiot.

"Me too!" yelled Jasper running after Emmett. LOL this is sooo funny. I looked over at Edward he was drooling as he looked at Bella as she bent over to tie her shoe.

"Edward!" I snapped.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"Are you going to leave too?" I questioned. He looked over at Bella who was slowly walking over to him. His eyes grew.

"Bye" he yelled as he ran out too. I burst out laughing.

"You think we over did it a bit?" asked Bella giggling.

"Maybe just a tad" I said sarcastically. "I told you guys to flirt, not give them a heart attack."

"Oh my god, I seriously think that Jasper was going to propose to me. He looked at me like a hungry animal that just saw a double bacon cheeseburger." laughed Alice.

"We did good ladies. Those poor hot simpletons thought we had to clean this place up! Ha like we would clean, I don't even clean my own room." Laughed Rose.

**APOV **

I parked in the skate-park parking lot. I spotted _his_ sexy black motorcycle parked next to Emmett's jeep and Edward's Volvo.

"Sandy I can't do this. I've never skateboarded in my life. What would I be doing in a skate-park with no skateboard and wearing these heels?"I said panicking while I looked down at my sparkly purple Jimmy Choos. How I love these shoes!

"Alice calm down. You're just dropping me off, but I'm going to ask you to stay and watch." Sandy said

"Why would I want to st—?" I slapped my forehead. "So I can flirt with Jasper!"

"Duh Ali, keep up" giggled Sandy as she got out of my fabulous yellow baby. Following her lead I stepped out of my car. She was already in front of the skate-park. I could see all those ramp things and guys on skateboards racing around everywhere. Wow it's like a mall just no stores… or food… or cute clothes. I grimaced. This doesn't sound to fun.

"Come on Alice you can just stare at it you have to come inside!" yelled Sandy from across the parking lot.

"Okay I'm coming!" I yelled back. _Okay Alice breathe_, I reminded myself. _He's just a guy, an uber-sexy unbelievably hot guy, who just happens to have the most amazing ocean blue eyes I've ever seen, no problem. _ I took a deep breath and entered the skate-park. Sandy mounted her skateboard and put on her helmet. How can she wear that thing? At least it's a cute color and it matches with the underside of her skateboard. I've taught her well.

"Come on Alice there over there." Sandy pointed to one of those half-pipe things. There on top of that pipe thing whatever they're called was Edward and Emmett. WAIT! Where's my Jazzy?

"Sandy where's Jasper?" I asked. She smiled pointing at the sky. There in the air was a guy on a skateboard. He landed gracefully back on the ramp picking up speed and flying into the air again. He landed on the ramp again and rolled to the other side and jump up to the standing place. He took off his helmet and shook his shaggy blond hair. Jasper. He smiled high-fiving Edward and Emmett.

"Hey Whitlock looking good!" yelled Sandy. He looked down and his eyes met with mine.

**JPOV**

Alice!

"Alice!" I yelled surprised. I didn't look where I was going and tripped off the half-pipe.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice cry in panic. I kept falling and then everything went black.

"Jasper?" I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, when my eyes became clear I saw an angel above me.

"Jasper, are you okay?" asked the angel, her eyes were worried. I wanted to tell her angels aren't supposed to be sad.

"Am I dead?" I asked

"Jasper!" cried the angel in relief. "No you're not dead. Of course not"

"Then why is there an angel in front of me." The angel smiled shyly down at me. I heard laughter.

"Wow he hit his head hard!!"A familiar voice boomed.

"Emmett? Did he die too?" I asked the angel. She smiled sweetly.

"Jasper you're not dead. Your still alive ding-dong!" said an irritated soprano voice.

"Angel!" I cried in panic. "Sandy's dead too. This is going to kill Edward!" I yelled. The angel started laughing. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"Jasper, I'm right here and none of us are dead."

"Edward?" I questioned. I looked around. This does not look like heaven. Where are the clouds and why is my angel wearing jeans?

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Hi Jazz" she said. I smiled. At least I was close Alice may not be an angel in heaven with wings, but she's my angel. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I am now." I said. She beamed at me and I grinned back.

**SPOV**

I watched Jasper and Alice stare at each other and smile

Couple #1: Starting progress!!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kind of busy with school. Ok you no da drill. Review, I update sooner and you get a eddie-cookie!!**

**Luvz and Hugz,**

**Wannabvamp aka Lauren**


	7. Chap7Motorcycles, Kisses, and Sleepovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Shut up and let me go by The Ting Tings. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. :)**

**OK sooo I worked really Hard on this Chapter and it's my favorite so far and I know you guys wanted longer chapters sooo this one is 7 pages long and 2,409 words long. (Not including my author notes and the disclaimer.) Yay I'm soo proud of myself. Happy Dance!! **

**Anyway on with the show…**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, have you seen Alice?" asked Rose. We were standing in the parking lot waiting for the bell. Another day in this prison they call High School. I shook my head.

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday. I tried texting her this morning but she hasn't replied." Rose looked worried. Alice was always in consent communication with both of us.

"Hey there's Sandy maybe she's talked to her?" said Rose pointing to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Sandy ran over to us.

"Hey guys what's up?" she said smiling. We must have looked worried, because her smile dropped. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Sandy have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"No, no since she ditched me at the skate-park to take care of Jasper." Suddenly Jasper's motorcycle raced into the parking lot, the same as always, except there were two people on the bike. The back person toke off their helmet, relieving Jasper's blond hair.

"If that's Jasper then who's driving?" whispered Sandy. The person driving toke their helmet off and shoke her short black hair. Alice.

"Alice!!" Rose and I yelled in unison. Alice got off the bike.

"Oh Jazz, that was so much FUN!!" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck. My mouth flew open. Yesterday she could barely talk to him. Smiling she unzipped her big leather jacket and began to shrug it off. Jasper said something and shook his head. Alice nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Jazz!" she called as she ran towards us. "Oh my god driving a motorcycle is the coolest thing ever, especially when you have a hot guy hugging you from behind. You so have to try it!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah I'll get right on that" I mumbled. "Mary Alice Brandon, why were you driving Jasper's motorcycle and why are you wearing his jacket?" I demanded. Alice blushed. What the hell? Why is everyone blushing all of a sudden, Alice never blushes. Then again she also doesn't drive motorcycles and kiss Jasper Whitlock on the cheek.

"Well after Jasper fell off the half-pipe, I wanted to make sure he was okay so I was drove him to the emergency room, the doctor said he was going to be fine. I asked him if he wanted to go back to the skate-park, he said no. So we went to ate and talked for a while. Then he took me home and this morning he call me asked if I wanted a ride to school, but I ended up being the one who drove."

"You go Ali!" said Sandy giving her a high-five.

"So are you guys like together?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"Not yet, but he asked me to dinner for Friday!"

"Oh my god!" yelled Rose.

"Well Alice's got her man. We just need to get Emmett and Edward, and then we'll all have the men of our dreams." Sighed Sandy longingly.

"Speaking of the man of your dreams how's Kyle, Sand?" I asked.

"Fantastic, he's picking me up to day." She said smiling.

"Sandy, Kyle has a motorcycle right?" asked Alice.

"Yeah he has a Harley. Why?" asked Sandy.

"You soo got to tell him to let you drive and have him hug you from behind its soo much fun" she yelled excited. We all laughed. Suddenly Alice stopped short. I looked over at her curious. She was staring straight ahead. Her normally cheerful features were full of anger. I was about to ask what's wrong when I heard three _WAY_ over done girlish giggles. I groaned. Lauren, Jessica, and they're other friend Casey were standing in _WAY_ too short skirts, shirts that shows _WAY_ too much cleavage, and _WAY_ too much make-up; flirting with our men. I mean the guys.

Lauren was feeling Emmett's muscles shamelessly batting her eyelashes. Casey standing in front of Jasper twirling a piece of her fake dyed red hair and giggling. _Jessica_ was running her short stubby gross fingers through Edward's perfectly messy bronze hair. An action I've only dreamt of doing. I felt jealousy rear his ugly green hair. I looked over at Rosalie she was burning holes in the back of Lauren's head. If looks could kill… let's just say Lauren would be buried by now. I looked at Alice at first she had disbelief in her eyes, suddenly it turned to betral, rage, 

and finally determination. I watched as she stomped over to them, she shoved Casey out of the way.

"BITCH!" she yelled. Alice didn't even notice. She grabbed two handfuls of Jasper's black vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt and pulled him down attaching his lips to hers. My mouth dropped open at first he stood still with shock, but after a while he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Alice moaned out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. Are these the same people who could barely talk yesterday? Yes, they are, and yet they're really standing there making out in front of half our school.

**APOV**

The second his lips touched mine I felt the fireworks, cue the swans and cheesy romantic music. I felt all those things that people dream about, I felt love. I love Jasper Whitlock. He started responding, wrapping his arms around me. Enveloping me in his masculine yet sweet sent. All I could see, hear, smell, breathe was Jasper. Everything left me. I didn't care anything except him and this kiss. I moaned out loud. I don't care who heard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

I licked his bottom lip, he automatically opened his mouth and I shoved my tongue in to his mouth and explore his wet cavern. I had never tasted anything that could compare to his taste. The finest vanilla ice cream mixed with his minty toothpaste and a taste I could only describe as Jasper. He moaned pulling me closer to his body and his tongue started to fight of dominance with mine. As much as I didn't want to I need to breathe so I pulled away. I rested my forehead on his and stared into his deep dark blue eyes.

Together we whispered, "Wow". Suddenly I heard the bell ring and people running inside the school, but I couldn't move his eyes bore into mine telling me everything he couldn't express with word. I felt something tugging on my arm. I ignored it.

"Alice come on we got to go." Someone said. I closed my eyes. Maybe they'll go away.

"ALICE COME ON!" I didn't budge.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR ASS, I GOING TO BURN YOU NEW GUCCI DRESS!!" yelled Rose.

"I got to go" I whispered. He nodded. I slowly moved out of his arms, I felt naked without his arms around me. Rosalie grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the school, but I never broke eye contact with him until he was out of my eyes site.

**SPOV**

I watched Rose and Bella pull Alice into the school. I turned to Jasper. He had a dream like expression and the goofiest grin I have ever seen. Emmett and Edward walked over to us.

"Way to go Jazz!" boomed Emmett slapping Jasper on the back, but he didn't even acknowledge it. I turned to face him and Edward

"So, Jazz has his girl, what about you too losers? You better start working on it or you'll miss your chance." I asked. They stared at me like I slapped them in the face.

"How could say that Sandy?" said Emmett with pain in his eyes.

"WHAT?" I demanded. "You both know that EVERY guy in this school- and a few girls for that matter- want Rosalie and Bella." Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes. While Emmett looked slightly aroused, probably imaging Rose and another girl doing… stuff. He's such a pig.

"Anyhoo I got to go before I get detention. Bye!" I called as I ran towards the door.

**TWO PERIODS LATER**

**SPOV (continued)**

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

I ran out my geometry class as soon as I heard the bell rang. I hate geometry; there is no point to it, where in the real world will I need to know about skew lines? And why would they name them that? I had lunch this period soo no rush to get to my locker. Thank god. I took out my iphone and but my neon blue head-phones in my ears. I turned up the volume and started singing along.

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

No one even noticed me, except a few freshmen that stared at me. I do this all the time. I don't care where I am while I sing, I just do it.  
_  
__Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
_

_This turns up  
it's not sustainable_

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
for the last time you had me in bits  
Now Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of leaving in regret  
I changed this one when we first met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable.

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't fr –

JACOB BLACK! I growled his name in my mind. This is the sickest image I've ever seen in my fifteen years of living. I yanked my ear buds out. Did they have no shame? And on my locker no less. Jacob and he's current girlfriend Leah were making out. Can you say EWWW!! Don't get me wrong I don't dislike Leah, sure she can be a little bitchy, but who wouldn't with Jacob as their boyfriend.

"BLACK!" I boomed. He stopped moving his lips gave her one more peck, before turning in my direction.

"Ahhh… well if it isn't mini Cullen. Can I help you?" He said smirking. Jerk, I wanted to slap that stupid smirk right of his stupid face.

"Yeah, you can you can move off my locker!"

"Oh, this is your locker?" I nodded. Duh, idiot didn't I just say that? "Wow, I good I didn't even do it on purpose this time." I growled. "Whoa easy there tiger. I'm leaving. Oh and tell you brother hello for me." He said as he wrapped an arm around Leah's shoulders and led her in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes.

Edward and Jacob have been sworn enemies since kindergarten, always competing against each other in sports, grades, and most importantly Bella's attention. You see, Bella and Jacob used to be best friends. Her dad and his dad hung out a lot so Jacob and Bella were always forced together. He always had a little crush on her, but Bella only thought of him as friend, but she liked my brother. Jacob got jealous so he's always trying to prove that he's better then my brother. Long Story short, Jacob hates Edward, Edward hates Jacob, and being Edward's sister I hate Jacob and he hates me. Bella and Jacob don't talk anymore, he became a man-whore and Bella become friends with Alice and Rose, joined the cheerleading squad, and now she's got me and very soon my brother. I opened my locker, switched, my books and slammed the door as hard as I could. He is just so irritating.

I stomped my way in to the cafeteria and up to our usual table. I threw my books on the table, dropped my bag on the floor and slammed down on to my seat.

"Bad day?" asked Bella

"No it was fine until about 3 minutes ago." I grumbled.

**BPOV**

It was so sad seeing Sandy upset. She's like the little sister I never had. She's usually super happy and energetic, she almost rivals Alice. Almost. What could have her so down. Then it hit me. Jacob. I sighed dramatically.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"Nothing just the usually, being a man-whore, irritating me to death, then bring up my brother." She said scornfully. I nodded sadly. It was upsetting that my ex-best friend and the man I love hate each other, and my little sister being as she puts it 'irritated to death' by said ex-best friend. "OMG! I just got the greatest idea!" said Sandy perking up.

"What is it this time Sandy?" said Rose playfully. Sandy is known for coming up with weird plans. I swear she just like a mini Alice.

"Sleepover!" she cheered. "We'll do it at my house on Saturday. It's perfect timing Alice needs to tell us all about her kiss oh and her date with Jazz is on Friday so we'll need details on that , we need to plan how you and Bella are going to get your men, and I seriously need some R and R and girl time."

"I'm in" I responded. Sandy's sleepovers equal sleeping over Edward's house!!

"Me too" replied Rose.

"What about you Alice?"Asked Sandy. Alice didn't respond. She was too busy staring off into space.

"Alice?" I asked. Rose nudged her. She shook her head.

"Huh? Yea sure sleepover… I'll be there." She said distracted. I rolled my eyes, she's got it bad. I looked over at her. She had a dreamy look on her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Her lips were in a small relaxed smile. She looked like she was in another world. She looked peaceful, complete. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She finally got the guy she's always wanted. I know I made a pact with my friends to get Edward as my boyfriend, but I don't know if I can. I sighed. I looked over at Edward. He looked so perfect his head thrown back laughing. I smiled. No, I won't give up Edward Cullen will be mine if it's the last thing I do.

**I have taken Edward hostage, and If I don't get at least 10 reviews he won't be having any POV's in the next chapter! Bwahhhhhhaaaaaa!!**

**Edward: HELP ME!! SAVE ME!!**

**Lauren: Oh silly Edward no one will save you. Unless they review!!**

**Edward: REVIEW PLEASE!! She's driving me CRAZY!!**

**Lauren: OH EDDIE!! Come on I taking you to show and tell at school**

**Edward: NO!!**

**P.S. If you have any questions about future chapters or suggestions feel free to speak up. Who knows I might really like your suggestion and I'll put it in the story**

**Till Later Luvz and Hugz,**

**Lauren aka WannaBvamp :P**


	8. AN

**AN:**

**Hey Guys! Sorry about this, just wanted to tell you that I put up links for Bella, Rose, and Alice's outfits from chapter 1. I'm still working on Sandy's but I have her shoes. I also have Alice's phone, Bella's car, Sandy's skate-board and helmet and Jasper's leather jacket.**


	9. Chap 8: The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: Things I own: a pink digital camera, a Twilight Movie T-shirt, and a dog named Cookie.**

**Things I don't own: Twilight**

**Ok so Sorry I took sooooo LONG with this I wanted it to be perfect and you know being a High School Sophomore isn't as easy as it seems. I got PSATs on Wednesday so wish me good luck! **

**I worked really hard to make it long and I think it's pretty good. So yeah…. Here you go!!**

**BTW… 9 Pages. 2,669 words (not including disclaimer or author notes) **

**YAY! So proud of myself!**

**Enjoy…..**

**RPOV**

I've been going crazy this whole day. I couldn't get over what Sandy said; would Emmett get bored of chasing me? I can't let that happen. I want him. I want him so bad it hurts. He's absolutely perfect, sure he's a perv and he isn't they brightest crayon in the 24 pack Crayola box, but he's funny, and sweet, and sexy, and athletic, and strong, and handsome, and perfect. Why can't he just ask me out? It's not that hard. Wait, I'm freaking Rosalie Hale, I've had guys drooling for me from the minute I turned 12 dammit. I don't wait for men. I want Emmett McCarthy and I get everything I want!!... I need Sandy!

"Sandy!" I called as I saw her walking in the hall talking to some other sophomore. "Hey Sandy!" I called again when she didn't even turn around. "Sandy!!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with her.

"Oh, Hey Rose" she said.

"I need… your help" I wanted out of breath. She frowned confused.

"With what?"

"Emmett" I wheezed.

**SPOV**

"Emmett" she said out of breath. Hmmm…….. Perfect.

"I think I have an idea." I said smiling evilly.

I am a genius.

**EMPOV**

I had being walking down the hall after school to get to the football field for practice. I was thinking about how hot Rose looked today in her tight v- neck t-shirt and tight black jeans, I was passing the janitor's closet when suddenly the door burst open reveling a hand it grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet before I could even notice what was going on.

"What the fu—?" I started till the hand covered my mouth.

**RPOV**

"Rose?" he mumbled under my hand confused. I dropped hand. He looked so hot today, his white t-shirt hugging his huge muscular chest and arms. He smiled wickedly when he caught me ogling him. He grabbed on to my waist and pulled me close to his perfect body.

"Oh, you want your 'massage' now. I thought you would have wanted it somewhere special, but I like this. It's kinky." He laughed. I shook my head and made him let go off me. He pouted at me. He is so CUTE! — Whoa! Focus Rose. I jabbed a perfectly manicured finger name at him.

"Listen here, McCarthy, and listen good. Okay?" he nodded playing along. "You're taking me out next weekend" I said popping my bubble gum.

"Am I?" he asked smirking.

"Yes." I nodded. "Okay look you'll pick me up on Saturday of next week at 8:00pm. You'll wear those dark jeans you have that make your butt look really cute and a button-down shirt. I don't care what color it is, as long as it's tasteful and matches. You'll bring me a gift, no chocolates, that's fatting and too cliché, no flowers and they'll just die. We'll go to dinner at that Italian place in Port Angeles and then to a movie. No stupid movies about idiots who smoke weed, no sappy chick flicks, and no pornos. Comprende?" He stared at me blankly then nodded. "Good. See you tomorrow, bye Emmy." I dragged a finger across his chest as I left the closet.

**EMPOV**

God. What a Women!!

**After School**

**SPOV**

I was walking out the school doors into the parking lot when I saw _his_ shiny red and black motorcycle. He was leaning on it wearing his uniform with his leather jacket, his white dress shirt untucked his black tie loose, his shaggy dirty blond hair messed up, his light green eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small smile that made my heart flip. _Kyle._ I bite my lip.

"I'll see you guys later." I mumbled as I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby" he said in his perfect voice as he let my feet touch the ground but kept his arms around my waist.

"Hi Kyle" I whispered. His kissed me sweetly for a second. I smiled. Suddenly he stiffened. "Kyle? What's wrong?" He was glaring at something. I looked at him confused. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Nothing" he said, shaking his head. His smiled widened more, as I cocked my head in confusion. He grabbed on to the back of my head and crushed his lips on to mine. His lips moved desperately, the kiss was laced with passion and lust. He's never kissed me like this before. I moved my lips eagerly against his. This felt good, but frankly it was kind of scaring me. He finally let go and I was gasping for air, but he didn't stop he trailed his lips down my neck to my collarbone. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and arched my back. It felt so good. When he started going lower towards my chest, I remembered I'm at school. My teachers, my peers, my friends, and most importantly my brother could be watching. I pushed him of me.

"Kyle! What the hell was that?" I hissed. He grabbed on to my waist and slammed his hips into mine. I could feel his friend poking me in the stomach.

"You know you liked it baby." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. I did like it but I was scared. I can tell him that. He won't understand.

"That's beside the point my brother could be watching" I said looking around to see if Edward had seen. "What was that all about anyway?"

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" he asked defensively. I gave him an 'I don't believe that crap' face, there's a reason he kissed me like that. He sighed; he knew I wasn't buying it. "I just need to show the guys here who you belong to" he mumbled. I scrunched my eyebrows. What? Why would he have to do that?

"Kyle, what are you talking about? Trust me no guy here wants me that way."

"You seriously don't know how sexy you are, do you?" he sighed exasperated. I lifted my eyebrows in disbelief. Sexy, me? Cute, I guess in that little sister kind of way. Pretty, maybe, but sexy no. "Let's just go." He said as he handed me a helmet.

"Fine" He got on his bike. I looked around; no one was paying any particular attention to me. Till I locked grazes with Jacob Black, he quickly turned away and continued talking to Leah. Jacob was looking at me? Nah!

**SATURDAY AT SANDY'S HOUSE FOR THE SLEEPOVER**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room's floor that was covered entirely with pillows and blankets. I was sitting with my knees bent my back against a bunch of pillows as Alice painted my toes. Rose was sitting with her legs crossed next to Alice with Sandy behind her brushing her long blond hair. She looked like a bombshell, her long wavy blond hair wildly framing her face, her perfect body in a sexy tight pink nighty. Alice looked like a classic old-fashioned pin-up girl; she had a flowy white nighty, her short black hair slightly curled. Sandy looked adorable; she had on a white and pink Hello Kitty tank-top with matching pajama pants, her long light brown hair in two braids. I have yet to see Edward he was here just locked up in his room. I wonder what he's doing

**Meanwhile in Edward's room**

**EPOV**

"What are they saying?" Emmett asked desperately. When Jazz and Emmett found out all the girls were sleeping over tonight, they snuck into my room before the girls came and Sandy was distracted. They were staring intently at my laptop watching the girls from the webcam they had set up down there. We've been listening to them go on and on about which are better Prada or Gucci purses. I was sick and tired of their mindless chattering when is the good stuff going to happen? Emmett turned the volume up and Rosalie's voice ran from the speaker's.

"_**Hey Ali, how did the date with Jasper go?"**_ Jasper perked up.

"_**Fabulous. He brought me a dozen yellow sunflowers in a purple bow. He's so perfect; he picked my favorite colors without even knowing."**_ Jasper beamed.

"_**Alice's its kind of obvious."**_ Sandy pointed out. _**"Most of the things you owned are either purple or yellow."**_

"_**True, but most guys would not have noticed that."**_ She defended.

"Yeah" cheered Jasper.

"_**So where did you guys go?"**_asked Bella.

"_**Oh it was perfect he picked me up in his **__**CAR**__**"**_ she emphasized.

"_**HIS CAR!! You actually saw his car??"**_ demanded Sandy. Alice smiled and nodded**. "**_**Well damn he never let's anyone near his car. Wow he must REALLY like you."**_

"_**Car? I didn't even know he owned a car."**_Said Bella. I looked over at Jasper shocked.

"You showed her Sally, you let her ride in Sally?" I asked. I've seen his vintage 1964 Ford Mustang, Sally but he's never let anyone ride in it. Even though I was the one who fixed it up for him.

"_**Yep he has a mustang. It's so classic. I swear he's absolutely perfect."**_ Jasper smiled wider. _**"Like I always say the only thing better than new, is vintage."**_She giggled

"_**You still haven't told us about that juicy kiss you two shared on Tuesday?"**_

"_**Kiss? Try make-out session, complete with wandering hands and moans." **_Interrupted my sister. Jazz blushed. Alice just smiled.

"_**Ok ok. Let's see how I can describe it. It was absolutely positively the most perfect, wonderful, hottest kiss, I've ever experienced. When his lips touched mine… It was like fireworks"**_she explained. Jasper looked like he was going to burst from happiness.

"_**AWWW!!"**_ the girls sang in unison.

"_**So Rose how are things with Emmett?"**_Asked Bella. Emmett pushed Jasper out of the way and turned the volume up more.

"_**Well… I asked him out."**_Rosalie said proudly. Emmett grinned. The girls all snapped their heads to Rosalie.

"_**What? I wanted to go out with him. He never asked me, so I asked him." **_She shrugged.

"_**You go Rose!"**_cheered Sandy. The girls giggled and applauded. Rose bowed and curtsied.

"_**I'd like to thank my own little cupid. Sandy!"**__ yelled Rose. _

"_**All hale Sandy, Queen of Love" **_yelled Alice as she bowed at Sandy.

"Huh?" we all said in unison. Sandy stood and put a hand over her heart as the girls whistled and applauded.

"_**You like me! You really like me**__" _said Sandy as she wiped a fake tear. What does Sandy have to do with this? She's helping us not them. Isn't she? I was about to ask the guys if they knew what the girls were talking about until I heard Bella's name. I immediately pushed Emmett of my chair and sat down. I vaguely heard him cursing.

"_**So Bells, how the Edward situation going." **_Asked Alice_**. **_ I leaned forward, eager to hear what Bella thought of me. She sighed.

"_**Same as always, I still get tongue-tied around him, he's still perfect and clueless."**_ Clueless? Clueless about what? Wait- did she just call me perfect?

"_**OMG!!" **_yelled Sandy as she ran to the radio. She turned up the volume. _**"Rose this like your Song!!" **_Rosalie immediately ran to radio and squealed.

_MC, you're the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

**EMPOV**

I shoved Edward off the seat as soon as I heard the song that the girls were playing.

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

Rosalie started slowly and sensually swaying her hips, mouthing the words. Little Emmy perked up.

_If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy Interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_

She started to rub her hands up and down her sides, moving her small nighty up even more. God, is she trying to kill me?

_  
Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
throw me on the bed _

She fell softly on the couch and sat up quickly.

_  
I just wanna make you feel  
like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs_

She slowly ran her hands down her endless creamy legs. It took all my strength not to run down stairs, throw her over my shoulder and do all the things Mariah Carey was singing in the back on my jeep.

_  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste_

She put her finger in her mouth and stood up. I started panting._  
_

_Touch my body  
Know you love my curves_

She ran her hand up and down her sides and winked at the girls, who burst out laughing._  
_

_Come on and give me what I deserve  
and touch my body._

_Boy you can put me on you  
like a brand new white tee __**"Emmett!"**_ yelled the girls. What the hell?_  
I'll hug your body tighter __**"Emmett!"**_

I grinned my biggest smile. She was dedicating this song to me. Baby, I'll TOUCH YOUR BODY ANYDAY!!

_Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me __**"Emmett!!"**__  
Like a tropical breeze  
and float away with you __**"Emmett!"**__  
In the Caribbean Sea_

_touch my body_ _**"Emmett!" **_

This time Rose yelled the loudest. My mouth dropped open in shock and my friend got even harder. All the girls stood up and started dancing and yelling my name at Rose.

_Put me on the floor __**"Emmett!"**__  
Wrestle me around __**"Emmett"**__  
Play with me some more __**"Emmett!"**__  
Touch my body __**"Emmett!"**__  
Throw me on the bed __**"Emmett!"**__  
__**"Emmett!"**__ I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body __**"Emmett!"**__  
Let me wrap my thighs  
all around your waist __**"Emmett!"**__  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body __**"Emmett!"**___

Know you love my curves _**"Emmett!"**__  
Come on and give me what I deserve __**"Emmett!"**__  
_Sandy lowered the volume and Rose's sexy voice flowed through the speakers on Edward's laptop. _  
__**"And touch my body Emmett!!**_

_**I'm gonna treat you like a **__**teddy bear**___she emphasized that word. Hmmm… that gives me an idea. _**  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
in the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
you won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body Emmett!!**_

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around Emmett!  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
like you never did. Emmett!  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist Emmett!  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves Emmett  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh yeah  
Touch my body..."

"_**Emmett" **_she whispered.

The girls burst out laughing.

**JPOV**

I looked over at Emmett, his eyes were the size of basketballs, and his mouth was wide open and is that…. Yep that's drool. Poor guy must be in pain, I could only imagine how I would feel is Alice started dancing in a tiny nighty and singing to song full sexual images.

"_**OMG! That's like the Rose and Emmett theme song!" giggled my beautiful angel.**_

"_**Totally! OMG I just got an AWESOME idea!!" yelled Sandy**_

"_**What?" asked Bella kind of scared.**_

"_**Calm down Bells, It's just truth or dare."**_

**BPOV**

This can't be good.

**Ok so review. I already started the next chap so the more you review the sooner I'll put it up.**

**Until next time,**

**WannaBvamp aka Lauren 3**


	10. Chap 9: The Deal

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own** **Twilight but it does own me. **

**Ok so this Jacob's point of view on what happened in the parking lot.**

**I love all the reviews I've gotten and I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to post chapters. I have sooo much homework. As we speak I'm supposed to be writing a huge essay on the Industrial revolution. **

**Anyway enjoy…**

**JakePOV**

I was waiting for Leah to leave the building, so I could drive her home, in the parking lot with Quil, Embry, and Seth, just hanging out and people watching. The idiots at this school may be stupid, but they are entertaining.

"So Jake, how are things with Leah?" Quil asked with a smirk.

"Well…" I began. Before I could continue I was interrupted by Seth.

"Dude. Sister. DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" he yelled. Seth being a year younger was a bit immature.

"Chill Seth, I wasn't going to say anything _bad _about your sister"" I said stressing that one word. Embry and Quil looked at me with smirks.

"Whatever" mumbled Seth. Quil and Embry started rambling about tests and other shit I don't really care about, while Seth, still pissed that I'm dating his sister, sulked quietly. Suddenly everything went silent. I looked over at Seth, who had his eyes glued towards the doors. What could be so interesting? I thought as I looked. Of course _they_ are here.

"How eerie is it that everything they come in to a room, everyone just suddenly shuts up?" inquired Embry.

"Very eerie" I agreed. I watched as they sauntered down, passing us without even a glance. Their perfect shiny hair swinging in rhythm with their perfect curvy hips, clad in perfect designer jeans and skirts. The biggest frigid bitch at this school, the peppiest and most annoying midget ever, my former crush and ex-best friend, and finally the perfect sister of the person I hate most in the world and biggest asshole I've ever met. And yet I couldn't help but stare.

Suddenly Leah popped out of nowhere. She greeted everyone, and then pecked my lips once.

"Hey babe" I said with a wide smile. She giggled girlishly and went for another, more proper kiss.

"Ew. EW. EW. Ew." I heard Seth chanting as I made out with his sister. I let go off my girl and smiled my biggest toothy smile at her brother. He rolled his eyes at me. When he looked away, his eyes suddenly turned dreamy. I looked in the direction he was looking at, it was _them_ again.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he mused.

"Who?"Asked Quil confused. "Leah? Dude that's just wrong."

"Ew. No not my sister you sicko. Sandy."

"MINI CULLEN?" I exclaimed outraged.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Ew Seth, she's a little rich bitch. I will not have my brother crushing on a _cheerleader." _she spat. Leah was the dance team captain. Let's just say the cheerleaders and dance team weren't best friends. "Not that she would go out with you anyway; sorry to burst your bubble little bro, but girls like her don't go for guys like you."

"What do you mean?" he asked hurt and confused.

"She's a Cullen. She's rich and thinks she's perfect." Leah explained. "She's a slutty virginal hoe cheerleader with a rich prep school boyfriend. Perfect family, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect grades, perfect, perfect, PERFECT."

"And she's _Edward Cullen's SISTER!" _I blurted out. It burned my tongue just saying his name. He looked dejected but nodded.

"Speaking of prep school boyfriend, guess who's here?"Asked Embry in a mocking tone. I looked towards the parking lot and the sure enough there was a tall blond kid in a catholic school uniform, leaning against a really nice Harley. Being a mechanic, I had to admit that was a nice bike.

"Bye guys." I overheard satin's sister to her friends, then ran and hurled herself at preppy.

"See I told you, slutty hoe cheerleader with a prep school boyfriend." Leah said again. I watched disgusted as they kissed sweetly. They really were a couple made in virginity heaven. He smiled sweetly at her. Like a perfect little boyfriend, she thought he was. Maybe he could fool her, but he can't fool me, I could see the hunger in his eyes. I glared at him. I hate the girl, but no one, not even a Cullen deserves to be looked at like that by a slime ball like that guy. Suddenly his creepy green eyes locked with mine. His eyes flashed from confusion, then anger. He thought I was jealous. Hah! As if. I would kiss a rapid dog, before kissing _Sandy Cullen_.

I looked into his hate filled eyes, trying to convince him I didn't want his girl, I don't think he understood my expression, because his eyes filled with determination. He looked down at her and his smile widened. Suddenly he grabbed her neck roughly and crushed his mouth on to hers. I watched as she tried to get in to it, but she seemed afraid. Her shoulders and back were stiff, and her hands limply at her sides, like she didn't know what to do or maybe she wasn't sure if she wanted to do anything at all.

He trailed his kisses lower to her neck. She grabbed his hair, but not in a passionate way, it was too forced, like she was trying to enjoy it. I felt anger bubble up inside me again. _Why is she being so stupid? Why is she letting that asshole use her like that? Why isn't she insulting him the way she does with me? _He went down even lower toward her chest. She finally had enough, and pushed him off so hard he slammed into his bike.

"See. I told you" Leah told her brother who was fuming. I noticed that Quil and Embry were holding him back. I switched my gaze towards the lovely couple again. Preppy grabbed on her waist and slammed his lower region to hers. He said something, and she shivered in what seem like a disgusted way. She started to look desperately around, probably to make sure her brother didn't catch any of that.

"That's not her fault. That guys an ass." Seth seethed.

"Maybe, but that ass is her boyfriend" responded Leah.

"I just know she's a good person, someone that beautiful can't be bad."

Leah's lips curled up in to a mischievous smile. "You know what little brother, I'll make you a deal I'll give you a chance to prove that to me."

Seth smiled, "Really?" his expression turned confused. "Wait how?"

"Make her your girlfriend. Seduce her. If she actually falls for a guy like you, then I'll believe that she not just some slutty rich cheerleader." She said. Seth's eyes bugged out.

"Can't do that!" he said panicking. "She's well perfect, and I-I'm me."

"I thought you said she was 'good person'." She mocked.

"She is." He defended. "I just… can't do it. Besides she's got a boyfriend."

"Well, then how are you going to prove your point, little brother?"

"Hey why doesn't Jake do it?" Embry added. My mouth flew open and my eyes grew.

"WHAT?" I growled. I can't BELIEVE one of my BEST FRIENDS is ACTUALLY suggestion. THAT I GO OUT WITH A CULLEN!!! "ARE YOU INSANE??" I questioned angrily.

"That's actually not a bad idea" said Leah. I turned towards her and stared incredulously. She rolled her eyes. "Think about Jake, what will annoy Cullen more, than his perfect angel of a sister going out with none other than you?"

"Your all crazy!" I said to my supposed friends.

"What don't have enough balls Jakey?" mocked Quil. I glared at him. I looked at Seth.

"You don't have a problem with this?" I questioned

"Of course I do, but I just know that she's a good person, and I have to prove it to all of you." I glared at him angrily too. Damn, I thought he would be my ticket out of this.

"Come on Jakey you can do this, and when you do, I'll let you have what you've been dyeing for." Leah whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered. I looked behind me, and my eyes locked with Mini Cullen's confused dark brown eyes. I quickly turned back to Leah.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?" I asked warily. Leah smiled that evil smile again and started to explain her plan.

**Ok so you know what to do. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chap 10: The Breakup

**Disclamier: ****What do you want from me. I DON'T OWN!!!!!**

**Ok so 9 PAGES!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**BPOV**

"No." I said simply.

"Oh, come on Bella it will be fun!" said Alice.

"No. I refuse. I hate truth or dare."

"PLEASE!!!" she pleaded pouting. I looked at her. Her eyes looked so sad. No, I hate this game. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" she and Sandy cheered.

"Ok me first." yelled Sandy as we sat in a circle.

"Ok" Said Sandy looking at me. Oh god. Don't pick me. Don't pick me. "Ummm…. Bella, truth or dare?" NO!!!!!!!!

"Umm…. Truth" I said unsure.

"BOO!!!" they jeered. I sighed.

"Fine… I pick dare"

"Ok, Bella I dare you to…."

**SPOV**

"Knock on Edward's door get him to invite you in and talk to him for at least 5 minutes."

This has to work. I am a genius.

"NO!!"

"Oh come on Bella it not even a hard one."

"No. I refuse."

"_Bel-la!!"_ I whined. She looked at me.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Why not!" I demanded. She gave me that -I'm not good in enough for him- face again.

"Bull- crap Bella he likes you dammit. Now you march your ass upstairs and talk to him!"I demanded pointing at the stairs. She looked at me then at the stairs. She bit her lip nervously. Seriously if she doesn't go talk to him now I will drag her up there and lock them in there together.

"Fine" she whispered unsure.

"YES!!!!" I cheered. She laughed.

**BPOV**

_I can do this. I can do this. _I chanted in my head as I walked up the stairs to the second floor. _I can do this. I __can__ do this. _I continued as I started up the second set of stairs that lead to the third floor. Almost there. _You can do this Bella. He likes you too, Sandy said so. I can do this. _When I was right in front of his door, I started panicking. _What the HELL am I doing??? I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!_ I turned around ready to run away, when I heard the door open.

"Bella?" he said in his melodic voice.

I slowly to turned around and nearly swooned at the sight before me. Adonis himself was standing in front of me. His black sweatpants riding low on his hips and gray t-shirt tight on his perfect god-like body, his strange bronze hair sticking in every direction, I thought he couldn't be any more beautiful until I made the mistake of looking at his face. His full pink lips where pulled up into my favorite crooked smile. The same smile that established him as my first crush, but as much as I loved his smile nothing can compare to his eyes, those perfect pools of deep emerald framed with those freakishly long dark eyelashes would be the death of me. I stared at him mesmerized. He looked at me expectantly. Shit, I've been standing her gapping like a complete moron.

"Ummm…. H-hi Edward." I shuddered. I wanted to slap myself in the face, could I be more stupid.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, you know sleepover-ing" he chuckled at his words. I sighed, his laugh is so beautiful.

"Um… yeah. I just came up to…" THINK BELLA!!!! Why would you be up here? "…. To umm…. Say hi. Hi."I said waving. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAVING!!!!! You idiot how many times are you going to say hi, you sound like Alice and Jasper.

"Hi" he said smiling. A lazy grin appeared on my face.

"Hi" I breathed. Oh my god, I am turning in to Alice. "So…." I stalled.

"So…." He countered.

"Can I come in?" I went in for the kill.

**Earlier**

**EPOV**

"Holy shit!" I yelled. "She's coming up to talk to me."

"Calm down Edward, she's just a chick." Said Emmett.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! You moron, when she come up to talk to me, don't you think she'll wonder what the hell you two idiots are doing in my room? AND SHE NOT 'JUST A CHICK!' " I bellowed. I was seething.

"Edward breathe, you just got to keep her out of this room. Talk to her, we'll hang out here till she's gone." said Jasper. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay." I opened the door and slide it behind me, to my surprise Bella was already there. Her back turned to me. I took the time to run my eyes over her long mahogany hair pulled up in to a high ponytail to her long swan-like neck to her shoulders and back that were cover with a tight powder blue t-shirt framing her slender yet curvy waist to her perfect round ass covered in only tiny blue plaid shorts to her endless creamy legs.

"Bella?" She turned around slowly, and lust just overtook me.

"Umm…. Hi Edward." She said. Wow, I love how she says my name. God, I'm such a chick.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, you know sleepover-ing" I laughed nervously. STUPID!!!! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! She probably thinks you're a metal patient. She sighed so soft I almost didn't hear it. SEE SHE THINKS YOUR RETARDED!

"Um… yeah. I just came up to… to umm… say hi. Hi" she waved.

"Hi" was my eloquent response. She smiled the most beautiful smile ever, and my brain turned into mush.

"Hi" she whispered blushing slightly. "So…" she trailed off.

"So…" I responded

"Can I come in?" she said still smiling

"NO!" I blurted out. She looked both shocked and slightly hurt by my outburst. "What I mean is, you don't want to go in there it's a mess."

"Oh, I don't mind, my room is always a mess, plus I was hoping we could just hang out for a while you know talk." She said smiling seductively. A shiver ran down my spine, this girl is going to kill me.

"How about we go talk in the library?" I asked hoping she'll just forget about my room. Damn Jasper and Emmett, I have the girl of my dreams wanting to go in my room and I can't because my idiot best friends are in there watching her best friends on my laptop. She looked dejected then smiled kind of mischievously.

"Sure Edward." She said still smiling "Lead the way." I looked at her perplexed but walked away from my door towards the library.

"AHA!" she exclaimed as she opened the door of my room.

"NO! Bella it's not what you think!" I yelled and cringed closing my eyes waiting for her to yell.

"What's not what I think?" she asked her voice confused. I opened my eyes and surprisingly my room was empty, no Emmett, no Jasper. What the hell?

"Nothing, never mind." I mumbled still confounded.

**BPOV**

What's his problem? I thought there was a girl in there. I was surprised and not to mention relieved to find it empty. I walked in to his room and found that it wasn't messy at all; it was actually clean and very organized.

"This is messy?" I whispered baffled. I walked over to a wall that was covered in CD's. Whoa, there must be at least a thousand. On the floor there were albums and cassettes. Wow he really likes music. Must add that to my Edward files. Yes I keep a notebook with things all about him, but in my defense I started when I was ten, and everyone was doing it, sure theirs was on celebrities but neither Leonardo DiCaprio nor Brad Pitt come close to Edward for me.

"Impressive" I commented.

"Thanks" he said smiling.

**EPOV**

Where are those idiots? I studied Bella, as she walked around my room. When she sat down on my bed I thought I was going to explode. I have Bella Swan in my room, on my bed.

"You're bed's comfy" she giggled as she bounced on it. I moaned in my head.

"Ye-ah" I stuttered.

"So are you going to sit or are you just going to stand there?" she asked as she patted the space next to her. I immediately walk over and sat down. When I sat down I thought I heard a muffled "OW". _Emmett._ I looked nervously at Bella, hoping she hadn't heard that. She was sitting cross legged on my bed staring at me.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes." I responded. I looked around my room nervously. Jasper's has to be in here somewhere.

"I was wondering if umm….." she trailed off.

"**ACHOOO!!!!!!" **sounded a sneeze from somewhere in my closet. _Jasper. _

"Bless you" she stated.

"Umm…. Thanks." Thank God she thought it was me.

"You're welcome." She said blushing. She looks so beautiful when she blushes, her normal pale complexion flushes with a light pink that makes her deep chocolate eyes and long mahogany hair shine with pure beauty, more so than usual. "As I was saying, Edward I was wondering if—"

"BELLLLAAA!!!!" the girls sang from downstairs. She smiled sadly.

"Bye Edward." She said as she slipped out my bedroom door.

"Bye" I said like a dork. I sighed and fell back on my bed. "You idiots can come out now."

"Thank God!" said Jasper as he stormed out of my closet. "I thought I was going to suffocate under all those dress shirts. You know you own WAY too many of those. Haven't you ever heard of a t-shirt?" he ranted as he sat at my desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Eddie" boomed Emmett from under my bed. He had his head sticking out from the side. "Are you gay?"

"What?" I asked angrily. "NO!"

"Then why don't you have any playboys under your bed? That's just weird dude." He said with a goofy grin on his face. "How do you get off?"

"He doesn't need them Em, he just uses Bella's yearbook picture."

"Ha ha funny" I murmured sarcastically.

**BPOV**

I stood outside his room and banged my head softly on the wall. _That was horrible. He didn't even pay attention to you. How could you be so stupid? Like Edward Cullen could actually like me. Hah! That's a laugh._ I gathered up my fallen pride and went back to the sleepover. Once I got down there I was bombarded.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Alice jumping up and down.

"Did he make a move?" asked Rose. I just stood there dumbfounded.

"What happened?" Sandy demanded

"Spill Bella" Alice said still jumping. I just stared, still amazed at my stupidity. Finally I found my voice.

"I'm going to go to bed." I whispered and there huge smiles dropped. I moved past them and got out my sleeping bag.

**SPOV**

I watched as Bella picked up her sleeping bag and curled up in to a ball in it. Rose, Alice and I looked at each other than at her. How could this have happened? My plans always work. I just have to think of a different plan. Whatever it takes, I need to get them together.

**ON MONDAY**

**JakePOV**

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" I asked angrily. Why did I agree to this again?

"Just go talk to her" Leah responded both amused and annoyed. "Ask her out, be charming."

"Charming? Yeah, okay I can do that." She smirked at me.

"Then go do it" she said as she pushed me in _her _direction. I stumbled but shoke it off and walked towards my doom. When I finally reached her, I panicked. WHAT DO I SAY??

"Can I help you?" she asked confused and annoyed by my presence.

"Nope". She looked at me even more confused. I grinned, I love bugging her.

"Then could you go away?" she said angry. My smile dropped, am I really that horrible that she can't even have me talk to her?

"What? I can't have a friendly conversation with a fellow peer?" She started laughing. That's progress, right?

"You and me. Talk. Right, sure." She as she rolled her eyes. I guess not. "Whatever you're planning to do to annoy me with Jacob, I'm not in the mood." I furrowed my brow. This is going to be harder than I thought. I stood there planning my next move.

"Well, this has been fun, but unfortunately I have to go. "She said as she slammed her locker and walked away. _DO SOMETHING!!!_

"Wait!" I called. She stopped shortly and turned slowly to glare at me.

"_What?_" she hissed. "Do you have nothing else to do but annoy the living hell out of me?" I stared at her shocked. She sighed and started walking away again.

"Will you go out with me?!" I blurted out. The words burnt my tongue. Suddenly it seemed everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and stared at me. She turned around slowly, again, her face red, with anger, her knuckles turning white from the force of her fists. I closed my eyes waiting for her to insult me or punch me or something. I was surprised when I heard laughter. I opened my eyes and she was holding her stomach with tears running down her cheeks, laughing at me!

"Okay, okay" she said through her giggles. "Who dared you to do that?"

"No one" I whispered embarrassed. How did she know?

"Right sure. Not only do I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend, but you hate me and my brother, and you're honestly telling me that you just decided to ask me out? Out of nowhere?" she said as she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Umm… yeah?" I offered weakly. She laughed again.

"Good bye Jacob." She turned and sauntered away.

"Oh come on Cullen, you know you want me!" I yelled

"In your dreams Black!" she called over her shoulder. I stood there like a moron staring after her, as everyone in the hall burst out laughing.

"You're horrible at this" Leah said popping out of nowhere. "How you managed to get me is beyond my comprehension." I glared at her.

"Not helping."

"Okay let's look at the facts. I hate to admit it but she's got a point, you can't ask her out when you're going out with me. She's a goody two shoes, she would never help you cheat on me." She rolled her eyes. I don't like where this is going. "I guess we'll have to break-up." She said just like that. I stared at her shocked. SHE'S DUMPING ME FOR A BET! She must have read my mind because she smiled and said, "Not for real of course, just until the bet's over, remember I promised if you got her to be your girlfriend. I'll give you what you've always wanted." She winked

"So we're going to fake break up?" I asked confused. "How is she going to find that out?" She smiled mockingly.

"Dear sweet naïve Jacob, you really don't know anything about high school girls do you? Watch and learn." She toke out her cell phone and started typing something.

**LPOV**

Poor, stupid Jacob he doesn't know anything. If it wasn't for me, he would never be able to do any of this. Thank god for this bet, finally he'll leave me alone for a while and I can finally have some alone time with Sam, this totally hot College guy, and in the end Sandy will fall for him and then he'll break her poor little heart. It's a win, win situation, for me at least.

I scrolled down my contacts, now you to tell… hmmm.. KIM! She's perfect, a gossip machine.

**Leah: **jake nd i broke up :(

I showed the text to Jake, and he looked at me still confused. I sighed and held up a finger. My cell vibrated

**Kim: **no way! O.O

**Kim:** y?

I quickly typed the first thing I could think of.

**Leah:** got bored. need my space

**Kim:** harsh

I rolled my eyes.

**Leah:** yea but tru

I showed him the rest.

"Why the hell do you get to be the one who breaks up with me?" He yelled. I shused him

"Because stupid, no one will believe you broke up with me." I whispered

"Why the hell not!"

"Because Jake, sweetie. I'm a bitch and you're well… you're a sweetie" Push-over is a better word, but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Whatever" he mumbled. "but how is telling one person going to help her find out?"  
"Oh, don't worry she'll find out."

**Hmmm…. I wonder what will happen next? Starting on next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. IMPORTANT READ PLEASE

**Hey guys. I know I suck WHY HAVENT I UPDATED. Simple answer…. WRITERS BLOCK!!! I hate it. But check out the new companion piece I posted called "FORKS ELEMENTARY". Basically it's about the gang in elementary school. Original title huh? Lol ok so check it out on my page. It's very cute. **


	13. authors note again

Hey guys I know you are all about to kill me. How dare she start a story and never finish it or continue it. I suck I know, I hate it when that happens too. It's just I don't know I get all these great ideas and I don't know what to do with them. I swear I will continue with Forks High and its companion Forks Elementray. In the meanwhile if you like the t-show supernatural check out my new story I writing with my friend Natalie (Envyme13). There's love, romance, mystery and maybe even our favorite supernatural creatures *wink* thanks guys


	14. Chap11: Friends?

**SPOV**

**RINNNNNGGG!**

Thank god, lunch! I was about to bolt out the door, when I heard someone calling me. I groaned and my stomach growled in unison.

"What!" I whined. "I'm hungry"

"Just come here!" yelled my friend Becca.

"Fine" I said grudgingly as I walked over to her. "What's up?"

"You will never believe what just happened" I was about to ask what, but she cut me off.

"Jacob and Leah broke up!" FORGET LUNCH!

"No way!" This is too weird

"Yes way, ask anybody"

"Wait why?"

"I'm not sure, something about wanting space"

"Who broke up with who?"

"She broke up with him, I heard them arguing in the hall last period, if you ask me I think she's still hung up over that college guy she went out with over the summer what's his name, Seth?"

"No that's her brother, it was Sam." I interrupted.

"Whatever, I'll see you at lunch."

"'Kay" I walked out of my chemistry class in a daze. Did they break-up over me, because Jacob asked me out? Or did he ask me out because they broke-up? High school is so complicated.

JakePOV

"Man I heard, sorry" said Quil coming up to me at lunch. Wow, Leah was right.

"Quil, it's just for the bet" I said

"Oh right. So how's that going?" he asked. I rolled my eyes he's hopeless.

"Fine I guess" I smirked. "She still hates my guts."

**Meanwhile**

**SPOV**

"UGH! I hate his guts!" I growled as a sat in my chair. I slammed my forehead down on the table. Any minute now Bella is going ask…

"What did he do this time?" asked Bella. Wow she is really predictable.

"The idiot asked me out!" I yelled outraged. Rose spit out her diet coke as Alice gasped and dropped her fork.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison. I took a deep breath.

"Jacob Black asked me out." I hissed through my teeth.

"Wait a minute." Alice said waving her hands in a 'stop' motion. "Are we talking about the same Jacob Black? The same Jacob Black who has been annoying you every single day since he met you."

"The same Jacob Black who hates Edward with a passion?" Added Rose.

"The same Jacob Black who used to be my best friend?" whispered Bella.

"The very same." I sighed.

"Well don't look now, here he comes." Alice smirked. Stupid pixie.

"What?" I screeched as I turned to find him walking toward our table.

**JakePOV**

"Go talk to her." She insisted. "Just do what I told you to do. Everything will be fine."

"No Leah" I repeated for the twentieth time. "I am not going over there and that's final." She just smirked in response.

I must be going crazy or have a strange episode, because here I am walking towards the table where my ex-best friend and former crush is sitting with two wide-eyed girls staring at me incredulously and the little sister of my enemy who I asked out and now am about to talk to. I must be suicidal.

"Hello ladies" I said smoothly even though inside I was freaking out.

"Hey Jake."Bella smiled. Wow she's as beautiful as ever. I smiled back. The other two nodded as wide grins spread over their faces. Sandy shook her head at them angrily, but they just nodded back. She glared at them, and then turned to me slowly.

"Black." She said shortly. I smirked. I really do enjoy annoying her.

"Look can I talk to you please." I said as politely as I could. She shook her head again

"Uh, I don't thin-"

"She'd love to." Interrupted the small one with the short black hair. She turned to glare at her friends. Who just rolled their eyes.

"Fine." She said as she got up.

**SPOV**

WHAT IS GOING ON! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD! I clenched my teeth as a turned from Alice after giving her the evil eye. I can't believe her. I looked into Jacob Black's stupid dark eyes and I swear he looked hopeful. Like actually wanted to speak to me, like this wasn't just a joke.

"Fine." I said in surrender as I stood up to fall him. His face broke into a wide smile that made me roll my eyes.

"Cool." He said as he motioned me to follow him. I gave my so called friends another glare and followed behind him.

I awkwardly followed him towards the back of the cafeteria. He stopped shortly and looked at me with a weird look in his eye. I raised one of my eyebrows. Is he… nervous? I looked at him expectantly.

"Just spit it out Black." I sighed. "What do you want?" He took a deep breath.

**BPOV**

"Ali. What the heck was that?" I asked as Sandy dragged her feet as she followed _Jacob Black_.

"I don't know. I just think they're cute together." She giggled. Rose laughed out loud.

"You can't be serious Alice." Said Rose. "Those two are so wrong for each other it's ridiculous." I nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She mused. "Plus I never liked that that jerk, Kyle. I've got a bad feeling about him.

**JakePOV**

She's right, just spit it out stupid.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you out or embarrassed you like that. I know you have a boyfriend."

"You… Want to apologize… to me?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. I don't know what got into me." I said lamely as I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh… It's okay." She stuttered. "I guess." Ok it's now or never Jacob, just do it.

"Look… can we just start over." She raised her eyebrow. "Come on S..Sandy." I grimaced as I said her actual name. "Can't we be friends?" She looked up at me and my eyes met her wide hazel-green eyes. Since when were her eyes green?

"Whatever Bla- I mean Jacob. We can be friends." She smiled slightly.

**ALRIGHT GUYS I KNOW YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO KILL ME. I SUCK I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER! BUT HERE IT IS. AND I AM PLANNING ON CONTINUEING THIS STORY AND FORKS ELEMENTARY. AND THIS TIME IT WONT TAKE A ZILLION YEARS. LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY :D**

**OH AND CHECK OUT THE LINKS IM PUTTING UP ON MY PROFILE.**

**AND THE SUPERNATURAL STORY IM WRITING WITH MY FRIEND ENVYME13 CALLED **_**BAKER HOUSE. **_


End file.
